Since the inception of MRI for clinical imaging and research over two decades ago, the magnetic field strength of clinical imagers has increased 20-fold from 0.15 Tesla (T) initially to 3T currently. The early recognition that image quality per unit scan time is largely determined by the intrinsic signal-to-noise ratio has driven the diffusion of commercial 3 Tesla systems which have set a new performance standard for clinical imaging. It is likely that the current trend will continue in that the next generation systems will operate at fields considerably above 3T. Initial results from a few laboratories suggest MRI and MRS at field strengths of 7-9T to have great promise by providing insight into structure, function and physiology in humans not obtainable at lower fields. Several leading institutions in the US and overseas either already have 7T whole-body systems or are on their way to acquiring ultrahigh-field scanners in the near future. However, currently there is no 7T whole-body system at the University of Pennsylvania nor are we aware of plans by neighboring institutions of commissioning such a system. In this proposal we request funds for the acquisition of a 7T whole-body MRI scanner in the Department of Radiology at the University of Pennsylvania Medical Center. We show that the proposed system will substantially enhance ongoing research in 34 R01s, one P41 and three program project grants at four centers: the Metabolic Magnetic Resonance Research and Computing Center (MMRRCC), the Center for Functional Neuroimaging (CfN), the Center for Molecular imaging (CEMI), and the Laboratory for Structural NMR Imaging (LSNI). Biomedical imaging research in these four laboratories covers a wide range of applications and new methods development involving functional brain imaging for basic and clinical neuroscience, the study of neurodegenerative and metabolic disorders, molecular imaging for cancer detection and treatment monitoring, novel approaches to cardiovascular disease and tissue perfusion, and joint and bone disease (arthritis and osteoporosis). The 7T system will be integrated into the Center for Advanced Magnetic Resonance Imaging and Spectroscopy (CAMRIS) at the University of Pennsylvania. The resource will be run by an Executive Committee (EC) under the auspices of the current CAMRIS Committee. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]